


Pigeons and Puns

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I mean, That's right, because i'm the pun master, chat noir who?, deadling is the pun master now, don't lie everyone wished this had happened, how common are feather allergies, it's Mr. Pigeon, lots of terrible puns, this should have happened and you know it, you're full of crap agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: Ladybug knew something was up when both blond, green-eyed men in her life had a terrible allergic reaction to the same thing. How common was a feather allergy anyway?





	Pigeons and Puns

**Author's Note:**

> Yup

Ladybug set her yo-yo on her hip, returning it to its faithful position as she nestled herself against the cold stone pillar. 

It was a stellar night. Stars cast a faint glow across the city of Paris, France as artificial lights sparkled and danced across rooftops and in between alleyways. 

She had just sent a message to her partner when the realization of what she was about to do hit her again.

Earlier that day, they had a fearsome battle with Mr. Pigeon, a bird themed Akuma victim with a penchant for caging law enforcement. Chat Noir, her troublesome partner, had sneezed the entire time. He had blown their surprise attack! Literally! 

Oh no, she was starting to make puns. Maybe he really did hang around her too much.

Well, anyway, puns were critical to her plan, because just a little later at school, another blond had sneezed with feathers.

How common could a feather allergy be? I mean really?

“Evening, milady.”

Ladybug looked to the side, watching her partner touch down softly on the rooftop before stretching his silver baton over his shoulders. 

“Hey, chatton,” LB whispered.

Chat frowned and settled down next to the spotted superhero, noticing the way she averted her gaze.

“Milady? What’s wrong?”

“Are you,” she paused, “feeling better?”

He blinked. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, you know from the…” the superheroine gestured to her nose before pointing at the various feathers that were scattered over the rooftop. 

“Oh,” Chat said dumbly before perking up. “Yup!”

“Feather allergies can’t be that common,” Ladybug mused.

The black cat nodded. “I’m the only one I know of with a feather allergy.”

“Hat must be stressful.” 

Chat froze, turning to Ladybug with his jaw slightly ajar. “Was that...a pun?”

She sniffed. “Derby ridiculous.”

His eyes lit up and he sprung onto his knees, leaning forward excitedly. “Milady, you’re speaking my language.”

“Please,” she scoffed, “I’m a model citizen.”

“You already have my heart, LB,” Chat said with a laugh. “No need to pun meowt.”

Ladybug sighed and looked at him, expression exhausted. 

Chat noir frowned. This was definitely unusual. 

“Are you okay?”

The superheroine shook her head, standing up and brushing off invisible dirt. She felt her partner’s eyes on her, watching her pace in front of him as he patiently waited for her to speak.

Ladybug finally cleared her throat and came to a stop, turning to face him.

“Alright,” she said firmly, “I need you to not freak out.”

“Cats honor!” 

LB took a shuddering breath. “Okay. So, um, I know your identity.”

“What?” Chat let our an undignified shriek, leaping back as panic flashed across his insect counterpart’s face. “You’ve got to be kittying me.”

She shook her head, twin tails shaking vigorously. “Nu uh. I know who you are...Adrien.”

Chat swallowed. “How do you…”

“Your feather allergy,” she said absentmindedly, “that and, Chat wouldn’t have known those were model puns unless he was Adrien.”

“Wait,” the cat superhero sad, holding his hands out. “Who are you to know about my feather allergy?”

“I’m a winner, of course.”

Chat frowned. “...Marinette, than, huh.”

“Dang it.”


End file.
